


Photogenic

by scribblemilkshake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Camboy Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Running short on cash and only managing to get by with his mother’s low income, Kun, a junior high school student, has turned to selling himself online, as a camboy. With a facemask and the screen name “BamBam” to hide his identity, his hopes were slowly coming back and his pockets were slowly getting fuller as he continued posting those X-rated videos online. But like all jobs, it comes with a with cocktail of bullshit and a platter of pain-in-the-ass(both puns were intended).





	1. 720p, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AVero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVero/gifts).



> SINCE I HAVE ZERO SELF CONTROL I FUCKED SROUND WITH THEIR AGES YET AGAIN SO....
> 
> BAMBAM: 14  
> YUGYEOM: 17  
> JACKSON: CURRENT AGE (24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom finds a cute camboy called “BamBam”, and decides to watch on of his streams

It was supposed to be an innocent night of fun... Yugyeom was bored at the time and attempted to satisfy his attention with his voyage on the depths of Pornhub. He scrolled past a few false advertisements, some shit that he wasn’t even into, but eventually stumbled upon a live stream. It was labeled as a camboy and therefore not a female, but the thumbnail(is that even what you call it on porn streams?) looked pleasing, and enough to bring the why-am-I-getting-hard-from-this boner up in his pants.

“Hey, guys. It’s been a while since I last did a stream, huh?” The boy wore a face mask over his mouth and nose, trimming until his bridge as he muffled his voice while speaking underneath the cover, he fixed his hair that was frosted in white and pushed up the round glasses that kept slipping down his nose. Yugyeom could’ve sworn he’d seen that same hairstyle from somewhere, but couldn’t make out the streamer’s face very clearly as he wasn’t that close to the camera and the video definition wasn’t very high(from the shitty wifi, probably). His voice was familiar, as well. But it hadn’t crossed Yugyeom’s mind that he could possibly know this person.

Yugyeom kept up with the comments and watched all the different names race to the top of the screen until out of sight as the new ones popped in. He later trailed his attention back to the streamer as he answered one if the viewers.

“Do you have a sugar-daddy?” He read aloud, yet in a slurred fashion, almost as if he just muttered it to himself. The boy then giggled shyly and shook his head, “No, I don’t have one.”

“What’s your real name?” He read another, this time in a clearer voice. The boy shook his head again. “Sorry, that’s my secret. Just always call me ‘BamBam’.”

He shrugged lightly and winked. Yugyeom felt his heart jump. He jotted that name down on a mental note, BamBam. He was definitely going to watch him again. He watched, intrigued with the seemingly innocent yet somewhat devilishly sly charm that BamBam used.

“How old are you?”

“I’m fourteen.” Huh. Just a few years down Yugyeom. He was his hyung. The boy stopped answering questions and had announced that he was already going to cut to the chase and “give everyone what they had been waiting for”. And, boy, when he did start, Yugyeom had never felt so gay and so attacked.

He only noticed now that Bam was wearing a maid outfit, after he had lifted up his skirt to reveal that he went all-out and even wore the thigh-high, cat stockings along with the thong that failed to fully conceal his penis. Its tip had a vibrator attached to it and caused his erection to stick out of the underwear, but his balls were still contained in the panties. He inched closer to the camera until his face was out of frame, and spread his legs hesitantly, almost embarrassingly. His penis twitched as he let a shy moan escape his lips, Yugyeom tested his luck and typed down a comment, hoping that the boy would see it and answer anything back.

“Have you tried putting something in your butt?” BamBam chuckled and spread his cheeks, pulling along the thin layer of cloth that covered his ass and showed his, still tight yet twitching hole, “No, but maybe you could show me how.”

He teasingly inched a finger onto his entrance, but didn’t push it deep enough to put on a show. He let out another moan and slightly thrusted his hips forward.

“Do you guys want to see me come?” He undid the knots of the underwear and let it slip down his legs as soon as he saw the comments flurrying in agreement. He continued to moan softly as he flipped himself over and grounded his knees onto the cushions of what seemed like his bed.

“I’m coming!” He gasped as he ejaculated onto the sheets and even stained his black stockings. He panted continuously but eventually calmed himself down and faced the camera, lying on his chest as he playfully kicked his feet in the air before answering one last question before he ended the stream.

“Are you a virgin?” BamBam simply pulled his skirt up and slid his hand down his legs, then whispered, “Not for long.”

Yugyeom smiled, as the internet finally sped up and the quality finally kicked in. He saw how cute and feminine Bam looked and grinned, ignoring the fact that he was a dude. He looked really familiar, though. In a strange way, Yugyeom felt that he knew exactly who was hiding behind that face mask. Thinking about it, Yugyeom realized two things. It was Kunpimook, his friend. And he just jerked off to him.


	2. Oh, Cuss Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom gets to the bottom of it and confronts Kun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol finally the next chapter

“Hey, this is you, right?” Yugyeom pulled out his phone and presented Kun the screenshot of his most recent stream; last night. The boy parted his lips, speechless.

“He has colored hair.” Kun pointed to his black hair, as Yugyeom contended, “You could’ve washed it off.”

“Come on, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Ugh. Fine, but only because I’m short on cash.” Kun didn’t particularly enjoy the company of Yugyeom, though he was his friend, he was always kind of irritated of him. To start off, Yugyeom teased him about a lot of things; like his short height; his feminine body and his pre-pubescent voice.

“Lift your skirt up.” Yugyeom gripped Kun’s wrist as he pulled him down to his lap, only keeping one free to do as he commanded. The boy hesitated.

“C’mon, you’ve done it in front of hundreds of people, what’s the difference?” Shakily, Kun did what he was told, he raised the frilly cloth pass his stomach and let Yugyeom see underneath.

“Good boy. Now, don’t you need to start the stream soon?” Kun nodded. Yugyeom let go of his thin arm and allowed him to do his job.

“H-Hey, guys. It’s me, BamBam.”

 

Luckily, for Kun, today was just a Q&A—so nothing too racy. Yugyeom sat behind the camera, out of the audience’s view, as Kun reluctantly continued. He watched the streamer interact with his viewers silently, who soon grew less awkward and more comfortable as he continued answering questions.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Kun’s voice started escalating from shy mumbling to his normal tone. It was like he transformed into BamBam right before Yugyeom’s eyes.

“Nope. I’d like to, though. Someone by my side wouldn’t be so bad.” He cleared his throat and reviewed some more queries piling up in the live chat. “Are you Korean?”

“No, actually, I’m Thai. But I’m Korean by nationality.” Yugyeom was taken aback; he didn’t know about this. Completely nonchalant about his sudden reveal, BamBam moved on and browsed other questions.

“Why is your hair black?” Bam immediately realized this and touched his hair, “Oh, yeah. I forgot to color it today—but I can’t have it permanently; people would recognize me easily.”

Bam continued. Yugyeom watched him, before standing up to strategically place himself out of range of the camera, but able to see the screen and all the comments flooding in. He moved quietly, stepping over the short wire that stretched across the floor to plug Kun’s phone over to an outlet. Just a few more cautious inches—shit. Fuck. Yugyeom tripped. He fell beside Bam, on the couch. The comments went wild.

“You said you didn’t have a boyfriend!”

“Is he your boyfriend?!?”

“Sugar daddy, maybe?”

“Fufu, what a hottie!”

“Uh oh, someone’s exposed!”

All kinds of shit talk were pouring into the chat, nearly covering the entire screen with the white text, barely even visible as they disappeared at the top before Bam could even read them. All he could make out was the word “boyfriend” repeating over and over again.

“Oh, fuck.” Yugyeom muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol dont worry imma give bammie a bf AND a sugar daddy howboutdat


	3. A New User Has Joined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo decides that the only way to stop the demands is to satisfy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol is this even legal

“What can we do; people are fickle.” Kun grumbles, his tone slightly irritated. Yugyeom stares at him, guilty; ever since he made that guest appearance on Bam’s last stream, things have gotten quick hectic over the next few days, with almost all his viewers demanding that Yugyeom come back—some even asking if he could join.

“Can’t you just brush it off?”

“No, they’ve been asking for you to come back for days. They don’t believe me when I say that you’re just someone I know. And I’m starting to lose viewers because of that.” Now that was a punch in the stomach; not even a friend, just someone he knew. If I could comfort you, Yugyeom, I would. He shifted in his seat, hesitant to suggest anything else, but he was willing to help in any way he could.

“Can I do anything to help?” Kun’s expression lit up, his eyes widened, slightly as he beamed. “Maybe you could pretend to actually be my boyfriend? Just for a while? Until maybe they get bored.”

“What? And what if they don’t get bored?” Yugyeom shrieked.

“Well,” Bam cross his arms and monotone-d his voice out. “This is your fault, you at least need to owe me something.”

“Ugh, fine. But I’m straight, okay?”

“Same. But this is the only thing I can do to get by for now.” Since mom has a new boyfriend and he’s just as bad as the last.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, let’s get this bad boy running. Screen name is?” Bam clapped his hands together and started to set up his equipment.

“No need for one, I don’t really care.”

“Okay. One last question, though.”

“What is it?” Yugyeom hesitated way too much before he asked that.

“If it ever does come to… you know what, will you also be willing to do it?” They both paused. Bam glanced at Yugyeom nervously.

“Yeah. We’ll manage.”

 

“Hey, guys. Because y’all want to see him again, here he is.” BamBam greeted quite rudely as he was, in fact, mighty pissed off and pulled Yugyeom into the camera view. He now had a face mask, as well, with a cute bear design to match with his “boyfriend”. The comments exploded with dozens of I-told-you-so’s and other typical immaturities. Bam gritted his teeth under his mask, but put on a cheery look for his viewers, however.

“Say “hi”, Yugyeom.”

“Hello.” After the awkward introduction, BamBam continued.

“So I’ve been thinking about the last request for a long time.” Request? Wonder what it is. “And I think it is about time that I do that, yeah.”

And with that statement, Bam reached for something in a blank paper bag. Yugyeom’s eyes widened as his “boyfriend” revealed to be holding a new friend; that was bright pink in color, had small bumps on the sides of his body and was very tall in stature(it’s a dildo, I’m not sure if you picked up on that). Bam handed it to Yugyeom and gave him the you-know-what-to-do stare. Yugyeom gulped and glanced at the screen, seeing the two of them on screen, before looking back at his fake lover.

“Won’t you help me, Gyeommie?” That exact moment, Kun full-on switched to BamBam. He positioned himself to have his back leaning on Yugyeom’s chest, sitting between his legs as Bam spread his shyly, as his bulge peeked out under his skirt, only covered by the thin cloth that was his panties. Yugyeom reluctantly opened a bottle of lube nearby and drizzled it on his finger, he stared at the computer screen and saw the live footage, using it as his reflection to find all Bam’s parts. Yugyeom let go of his breath as he pulled on the ties of the underwear, undoing it and letting the panty collapse onto the bed.

BamBam flinched as he felt the cold lube touch his entrance, before circling around his rim. Bam let a soft whimper escape his lips as the finger went inside. It didn’t take long before another slipped inside, as well. He jerked his chin to the side and gripped onto the sheets as Yugyeom continued fingering him. He thrust his fingers rather roughly and hit a different point each time, making Bam twitch involuntarily. Yugyeom pulled out and rubbed against Bam’s hole teasingly, reaching for something else in the near distance. BamBam pulled his legs together at the sight of the toy, only getting intimidated now, Yugyeom pried his knees off each other and removed the band around his wrist and looped it around Bam’s dick, tying it up underneath his balls to wrap both his erection and his testicles in a tight knot. The boy moaned meekly and peered down, watching in fear as Yugyeom poked the dildo at his readied yet still tight hole. Bam switched between glimpsing at the computer screen and down his stomach; seeing himself so willingly allow himself to be violated and touched this way just for money made him sick, and it hit him even worse to feel pleasure from it.

Yugyeom slid it inside sharply and kept his hand on it for a while after, still pushing the tip as it kept poking back out again. He finally let go once it stayed inside and pulled Bam’s legs apart more, showing the viewers what they want to see. The boy shyly hid his face in Yugyeom’s sleeve and clenched his ass extremely—when the vibrations started. The soft buzzes soon escalate to louder ones as he continued whimpering, making it hard to tell whether he truly couldn’t take it, or if he was just playing the part. He is, in fact, enjoying this, though(I can assure you that, my dear reader). Yugyeom played with the tip of Bam’s dick, carefully positioning his hand so that it didn’t block the one-of-a-kind view.

“Coming…” BamBam muttered under his breath. Yugyeom responded quite well; immediately removing the band on his cock and rubbing the base of his penis, almost apologetically.

“Then come for me, baby.” Yugyeom whispered, soft enough to be intimate against the boy’s ear, but loud enough for the watchers to hear. Bam peered at the screen one last time; donations were flying all over the place by the time he released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these gays in denial make me laugh >o<


	4. Boys’ Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to problems arising at home, Kun decides to stay over at Yugyeom’s place until the situation gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhh its been so many weeks

“I guess we’re a couple now?”

“A ‘pretend’ couple. Don’t forget about the ‘pretend’.”

“Right.” Though they were off-camera, Yugyeom still wanted to stick around Kun—especially after last nights’ live stream; he knew he had to get more of that. And all infatuations aside, Yugyeom found both Kun and BamBam to be very intriguing; how the boy could shift into his different personas so effortlessly and carry them on with such persuasion.

“Wanna watch a movie or something? Maybe grab a snack?” The bell had rung and class had ended, it was the time of day where kids could run free and do whatever the hell they wanted, as long as they submitted their homework the next day—and Yugyeom wanted to hang out with Kun.

“I’m good.” The boy mumbled, quite coldly. Yugyeom followed it up by blabbering up more suggestions.

“Sad. I wanted to go get some pizza. Ooh, How ‘bout we hit the arcade? Actually, maybe playing some basketball would be better.” He continued, as Kun ignored him. He held his stomach and wobbled slightly.

“Shit.” Kun cursed under his breath. He hadn’t had breakfast or lunch yet—and it was 4pm. His knees died; his strength ultimately crumbled and caused him to drop down completely, into his concerned friend’s arms.

“Kun, are you okay?” Yugyeom panicked. He’d caught him just before his body could hit the hard marble of the school hallway—but just about; Kun’s head landed onto his arm roughly, before he could adjust to catch him properly.

“I’m fine.” The boy abruptly groaned, pulling his limbs away from Yugyeom’s body, his cheek smeared the sleeve of his friend’s uniform and left a stain.

“What? Is this makeup...?”

“Sorry, I ended up smearing it all over you, I’ll clean it up. Hold on.” Yugyeom was surprised, indeed, but he didn’t care about his uniform, a light stain wouldn’t do much to an already dark color of cloth. What he was more taken aback by Kun’s hand, particularly why it was raised to cover his face, on top of his left eye.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Kun mumbled, and tried to turn the left side of his face away from his friend. Yugyeom took his hand and moved it away, revealing a rather fresh bruise hiding just on top of his upper cheek, barely inches away from his eye.

“Where did you get that?” Yugyeom questioned. Kun’s muscles tensed up.

“It’s nothing. I tripped on the wire of my camera yesterday.” Yugyeom kept his grip on Kun’s wrist and gently lifted his chin up to further inspect the “accident”. He furrowed his brows, “You couldn't have gotten this just by tripping.”

“What really happened, Kun?” Gyeom said, calmly, as he slightly tugged the boy’s arm to urge him to follow him back to school, particularly the infirmary. He followed, but didn’t say anything to answer his friend’s question. Yugyeom sighed, “It’s fine. You don’t need to tell me, just promise me you’ll take better care of yourself, okay?”

“My mom… has a new boyfriend.” Kun muttered. Yugyeom stopped in his tracks as his friend paused.

“And since last night—after you left, he started living with us.” Kun added as they started walking again.

 

Yugyeom sat across the nurse, as she treated Kun’s injury.

“I don’t know why kids these days just can’t stop doing stupid dares.” The elderly woman grumbled, only audible to Yugyeom as he understood her somewhat slurred manner of speaking.

“Sorry, miss, we’ll be more careful next time.” She gave a slight nod and a faint ‘okay’ before standing up.

“That’s all we can do for now. Come by again tomorrow if you like.”

“We will, thank you, miss.” The two boys thanked the nurse as they left the clinic with a lolli popped into their mouths. Kun remained silent, from the very first moment they entered the clinic, until walking back home. Yugyeom stared at Kun worriedly, before finally breaking the silence.

“Stay at my house, then. You’re always welcome to crash for the night.” Kun’s looked at him, surprised, yet his face lit up significantly. Gyeom continued before he could reject him.

“C’mon, let’s go to our house first so you can get your stuff.”

 

“Grab your equipment, too, so you can still stream.” Kun silently obliged, carefully placing his camera and laptop in his bag. Yugyeom followed and helped his friend out, emerging from the boy’s closet with a rather big stack of clothes and another bag to pack them into.

“I don’t think I need that much clothes for just a night.” Kun chimed.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you there against your will, but I don’t think it would be wise for you to come back here anytime soon. What about your mom, though? We can always bring her along, too.”

“No, she’s fine. Give it a few days before he gets bored of her, they all do, anyway.” Kun murmured, quite passive-aggressively.

“He won’t hurt her?”

“Not unless she tries anything.” Like Kun did. Yugyeom felt the same amount of initial concern for Kun’s mother, but couldn't care more. If Kun said she was fine, then she was fine.

 

“Make yourself at home.” Yugyeom said sweetly, speaking in a tone someone would usually use with a small child.

“Thank you.” Kun stuttered. He blinked at the chandelier hanging from the high ceiling; the butler that greeted them right away and automatically took their bags for them; the multiples maids seen in the distance, probably preparing tonight’s dinner; and how nonchalantly his fake boyfriend moved along with these luxurious conditions. Yugyeom must’ve noticed the his friend’s eyes darting from direction to direction, as he gave instructions to the butler that took their bags.

“Kun,” he called the boy over, “this is Mr. Jeon (no, this isn’t a person or idol), the butler, feel free to call him over whenever you need anything.” Kun nodded shyly, and gave a slight smile to greet him. Yugyeom whispered something into Jeon’s ear and sent him off to his duties, then immediately turned back his dongsaeng.

“C’mon, let's get you something to eat.”

 

After a grand dinner and a warm bath, Kun was nested in Yugyeom’s room, where he was greeted with dozens of video games and snacks to enjoy himself with.

“Are you feeling better?” Yugyeom paused the game and lifted the boy’s chin to check his bruise once again. He was a tad bit taller than his friend and always had to adjust to properly inspect it.

“Yes.” Kun whispered, quite hesistantly as Yugyeom smiled brightly. The swelling had gone done and the dark, purplish color it had before was now fading to a somewhat yellowish shade.

“Good.” His hyung looked back at the TV screen and continued to play the game.

“You can stay here as long as you like; my parents don’t mind, anyway.” Yugyeom said, but didn’t look away from his gameplay.

“Okay, thank you.” The boy felt relief strike his body as guilt rose up at same rate. Was it really okay for him to just leave him mother with him? He’d always told himself to look out for her since she was his mom, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that she never did the same for him. Kun could tell that she just looked at him as a symbol of her youth fading away, which urged her to impulsively force relationships into her life, each one lasting much shorter than the last. Kun sneered slightly and pushed that though out of hid mind. He didn’t want to rely on her anymore, but he knew that he couldn’t just stay at Yugyeom’s forever. He needed to find is own place within the next few weeks. And he knew he needed money for that—fast money.

Kun put down his controller and hugged his knees shyly.

“What’s wrong? Are you tired?” Yugyeom paused the game once again. Kun nodded.

“Want to turn the lights off? To go to sleep, I mean.”

“We don't have to shut off the lights. So you can keep playing.”

“It’s fine, I’m pretty sleepy, too.” Gyeom shut the game off and got up to head over to the switch for the light. Kun glanced behind him and saw the massive bed. He was unsure whether he was going to sleep in Yugyeom’s room or a different one.

“Yu… gyeom?”

“Yeah?”

“Where do I sleep?” Yugyeom blinked, and chuckled slightly as if the answer was already so obvious.

“Here, of course. Unless you want to stay in the guest room? It’s quite lonely there, though.” They stared at each for a few moments; Yugyeom waiting for Kun’s answer as he pondered for a few moments.

“Here is fine.”

“Good. Are you okay with sharing a bed?” Yugyeom placed his hand on the switch, ready to shut it off with Kun’s next decision.

“Yup. If it’s fine with you.” Kun chirped as his friend nodded, and carefully climbed the bed, that reached as high as his hips before he could mount it. He crept along it quite slowly, not used to how it sunk with his every move, and placed himself on one of the sides. The lights were clicked off wihout warning and the room went black. He snuggled underneath the covers as he felt Yugyeom making his way onto the other side of the bed, as well.

“Good night, kid.”

“Good night.” His thoughts swirled his mind as he released those words. Kun was tempted to stream another video for tonight to get a head start on saving up. And the next few words just spilled out.

“Wanna start a livestream?” Kun felt Yugyeom freeze, as he was sort of shifting right before he’d said that.

“Right now?”

“Yes. If that’s okay.”

“I’m okay with it—but aren’t you tired? And we still have school tomorrow.”

“I can manage.” And with that, Yugyeom got up once again and flicked the lights back on. “All right, then.”

 

“You can wear this for a change.” Yugyeom dug into the darkest depths of his closet and pulled out a pearl white piece of lingerie. Kun stared at at, almost in shock. Gyeom must’ve read his expression and simply said, “Don't ask—but this isn’t mine.”

“Okay, then.”

 

They started the stream with BamBam lying down on the bed, legs spread apart and his arms tucked behind his back. Tied. Gyeom had put a smaller, pill-sized vibrator up the boy’s ass and already kicked it up to a pretty high setting. Bam tensed up over and over again as his erection twitched underneath the lingerie. Yugyeom smiled down at how obedient his boyfriend was being, and fetched another, new toy. A glass rod that ran a few inches before curling to form a “J” at its end, with a ring molded at the curve’s tip. He poured a fuck ton of lube over it and made sure the audience could see it—but Bam couldn’t. He gave no warning and pulled the lingerie’s cloth to the side, exposing Bam’s swelling dick. He poked it at the boy’s urethra and pushed it in slightly.

“Hng!” Bam whimpered behind the face-mask, he pulled his legs together and his cock twitched rapidly again.

“Shh.” Yugyeom hissed as he continued to push it in. His boyfriend moaned and shifted around quite a bit, before getting flipped onto his stomach to be disciplined. Gyeom raised his hand, and spanked Bam’s ass.

“Be a good boy for me now.” Bam whimpered at the exact moment his hand hit his skin, but forced himself to calm down, anyway. He adjusted his body to make it more visible to the camera—particularly his twitching hole. All the noises he was causing were now gone, and the room was so silent they could hear the faint buzzing of the vibrator. Yugyeom drilled the rest of the rod into Bam’s penis, and rubbed the tip that stuck out slowly, in a circular motion. He left BamBam’s dick untouched and directed his attention to his ass. Yugyeom found another vibrator—which was much bigger—and slid it into his tight entrance. He turned both vibrators up to its max and let it buzz away, causing Kun to throw quite the tantrum. The boy clamped down immensely and started moaning once again. His legs trembled and his climax was coming close.

“Gyeom...!” He failed to warn his boyfriend as he came right away, having a dry orgasm as the plug was still lodged into his urethra.

“Good boy.” Yugyeom whispered in a deep tone, as he stroked Bam’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt even realize that i hit the 2k word mark until i started typing the smutty part lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Ey join me in hell ughuuh i need to lie down on my sleep and get some bed


End file.
